The Fairy Godmother's Guide
by angel1999
Summary: Astrid is a fairy godmother rookie. In order to win wings and star badge of an official fairy, she has to fulfill Rose's-a small town girl-wishes, including attending the royal masked ball. But when things take an unexpected turn and Prince Drystan falls in love with the fairy and decides to become and adventurer and leave his crown, it's Astrid's and Rose's job to find the prince.


Rule nr. 1: A fairy godmother/godfather's job is to grant wishes. Their charges are their utmost priority.

Chapter 1: Once upon a time…

Once upon a time, a beautiful girl lived in small town by the forest, in a modest but comfortable house with her family. One night, after everyone went to sleep, the girl opened the window and leaning her elbows on the windowsill, stared up at the starry sky, her green eyes alight atop her freckled cheeks. The gleam of the stars seemed to reflect in her eyes, hopeful and longing. She stood there, listening to the crickets singing away in the grass, as nature trembled with its nighttime activities, when a star quivered ever so slightly, as if a draft of cool air swept past it, then set into an arch along the sky. It left a trail of shimmering stardust like a track of sugar, as it raced downwards. The girl was startled from her idle reverie and leaned outside the window to watch the shooting star with amazement. A moment later though, a thoughts seemed to have crossed her mind and she took a small breath before closing her eyes.

 _I've always wanted to travel. I wish I could go to the upcoming summer festival in the Capital._

She then closed the window and went towards her bed.

The image within the crystal ball became hazy as a mist twirled around it and engulfed it until the sphere became completely opaque. I raised my eyes from it just as Seraphine did, and my blue stare met her grey steel one. She slowly arched an eyebrow at me.

"Looks like you got yourself your first wish to grant." The head fairy godmother said calmly. Her calm was the stark opposite of my feverishly rookie enthusiasm.

You can't blame me for being so eager, though. Ever since I joined the fairy's academy, I've been dreaming of this moment- my first wish to grant, which might hopefully win me a contract with a charge, and, if I manage to fulfill my charge's wishes, will award me the Star Badge, the sign of an official fairy godmother. And, probably most exciting of all, wings! Real, fly-able, gorgeous wings! No need to soil my high-heel sandals on dusty, grimy city or woods roads, when you can soar through the air. For the moment though, I bit my lip and kept my exhilaration concealed as best as I could- though the fact that my heart was beating almost as loudly as the clock on the wall might have revealed my ruse.

"Her name is Rose Briar, 16 years old, lives in the little town of Aura, in the kingdom of Silva." Seraphine filled me in, her perfectly manicured pink nail pointing on the map, where a silver light beamed, signalizing the place where the wish had been made. "You will travel via magic mirror to ensure your safe journey." Her matter of fact tone was not in the least encouraging, but after all, as head fairy, this must be the hundredth time she drills the same old things into rookies- it must get tiring.

It might be one of the more tedious doings of the job, but it also had perks to balance all the dull stacks of red tape and solving possible problems. The head fairy godmother/godfather is a figure as import as a monarch, and usually with as much influence as one; they're also knows to be quite on friendly terms with said monarchs, as many of them have at least once asked the help of a fairy. Seraphine is a good example of such relationship. The crystal shoes which stood on display in her elegant, pastel-colored office were proof, and also a reminder of her most successful contract; those dainty, high-heeled, translucent and glistening shoes, which appear to be masterfully carved out of ice, are the shoes her client wore when she met her true love, the king of Silva, the shoes the current queen of Silva wore, as a common village girl, at a palace ball. They are inspiring for both fairies- as it stands for what we strive to achieve- and ordinary people- who only think of such things in their fantasies- and shows that dreams really do come true.

"Are you ready?" gray piercing eyes set on me, trying to gauge just how capable I was for this job. Her beautiful features were composed and serious, but I could glimpse a flash of thrill flash in her eyes- she must be curious to see how a rookie will do, and might be thinking back on her rookie days.

I gave her my most winning smile. "Ready."

"Good." She clicked her nail on the crystal ball in front of her, and the mist within started to stir like an awoken snake. "I'll be watching you. Now get out of my office."

Well, that was awfully anticlimactic. I turned on my heels and confidently strode to the magic mirror across the room- though confident stride should be read as impatient, almost-trip-over-my-own-feet jog. Finally, I flattened my palms on the silver, cool surface of the mirror and stepped through it as my whole skin tingled and my heart raced. A star-speckled darkness surrounded me for a moment, then I was in a poorly-lit, small room…

"Did someone say _I wi—"_ **Thud!** I heard the wooden table wield under my weight before it collapsed, tumbling me in a pile of splinters, disheveled ruffled skirt and my hurt dignity.

A pair of bewildered green eyes stared down at me. I don't know which surprised her the most- my sudden appearance, or my complete clumsiness, not nonetheless, her mouth was agape and hand frozen on the candlestick.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, struggling to pick myself up. "I, ugh, let me try that again, fine?" I managed to stand, took my wand out of my high boot and fixed the table with the wave of a hand. Then, I cleared my throat and pretending I had not just made a fool of myself, said:

"Did someone say _I wish_?" Now that I said it out loud- especially after my awkward entrance- it didn't sound as appealing as it did in my head, or when I repeated it at home in front of the mirror.

"I'm a fairy godmother, and I'm here to grant you your wish."


End file.
